Fine Album/Lyrics
Eichi Wataru Yuzuru Tori Holy Angel's Carol= Holy Angel's Carol - Kanji= 降りはじめた気配に　空を見上げては誰もが やわらかく目を細めて 軽やかな足取りで　大切な人のもとへ急ぐね 見慣れた街も白に染まって 今夜は世界中が 愛の舞台になる 天使たちが歌う聖なる夜に 君は何を祈るだろう 瞬く結晶は歓びのCarol 幸せを 一緒に祝ってる 抱えきれないほどの　贈り物だってかなわない 最高のその笑顔で 夢を語り合うのさ　特別な一日に相応しく 受け取るHoly joy　健やかなHeart breath 奇跡に包まれたら ドレスに着替えて 純白を踊ろう愛しい人と 交わし合う "Merry Christmas" 煌めく雪の音は楽しげなCarol その胸が 輝きで満ちる 無邪気な笑い声に Wish… 愛と平和を 純白を踊ろう愛しい人と 忘れない 今年のChristmas 天使たちが歌う聖なる夜に 君の祈りも届くね 瞬く結晶は歓びのCarol 幸せを 一緒に祝うのさ 輝きで満ちる - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Genuine Revelation= Genuine Revelation Eichi Tsumugi Hiyori Nagisa - Kanji= 始めよう…選ばれた者だけが 物語を紡ぐべきだから 心を絡め取る甘美な響き 導いていこう、約束の地へ (Only god knows) 日和 & 凪砂: 輝きさえ失った星はいらない 英智 & つむぎ: 当て所も無く光を求めるのなら 終焉という救済-すく-い贈ろう　夜という闇のVeil 取り去ってしまい　君に…明日を齎すのさ 奏でるのは天上の音　純粋な旋律-Melody- 差し伸べる光の 白き啓示-Revelation- 愚かな争いの果てにしか 希望という実は結ばないとしても 構わない…戦い得られるならば 愛の名の許に総て捧げよう (Only god knows) つむぎ & 凪砂: 生きることの意味を見出さぬまま 英智 & 日和: 白紙の五線譜を謳歌するなら (Only god knows) その譜面-Score-に僕らが書き加えて せめて飾ろう…華々しいCadenzaで 新しい楽章へと　時は移っていく 過ぎた小節は　二度と…繰り返すことはないさ 方舟に集めた音　完璧な調和-Harmony- 新世界を創る 白き革命-Revolution- 日和 & 凪砂: We'll take you to the land of promise, It's a perfect place. 英智 & つむぎ: (Angels are singing) 日和 & 凪砂: We'll send you truth that is a beautiful phrase. ALL: (Only we can make) (Only god knows) 英智 & つむぎ: 輝くこと出来ない星は潰える 日和 & 凪砂: それでも彷徨い欲しがるのなら (Only god knows) 英智 & 凪砂:生きることの価値を教えてあげる 聴こえるだろう？ Our Song 終焉という未来贈ろう　夜という闇のVeil 取り去ってしまい　君に…明日を齎すのさ 奏でるのは天上の音　純粋な旋律-Melody- 幸福へ導く 白き啓示-Revelation- 光、与えよう - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| SHINING STAR= SHINING STAR - Kanji= 流星　翔ける　あまねく夜空 遠い彼方の　星々-ひかり-の夢跡 幻想かも…と　理解-わか-ってるのに 追いかけてゆく　今日も君と 綺麗なものは　脆くて　儚くて 君の瞳を　通して　手を伸ばす Oh, SHINING STAR 星空の下に 名もない　果てない　道は続く 僕は君の為に 輝こう I'll be "SHINING STAR" 哀愁　かくし　微笑む君は 抗うことの　辛さを知っている 荒涼とした　野に咲く花よ だから　世界は美しい 傷つかないまま　叶う夢はないさ 傷つけないまま　進める道もない Oh, SHINING STAR 不揃いな僕ら 歩幅が違うなら　さあ手を繋ごう 君が進む先を 照らしゆく I'm your "SHINING STAR" もしも道に迷ったって 僕が必ず導く 信じて　ただ　踏み出せばいい Oh, SHINING STAR 僕らの世界は 冷たく　優しく　めぐりめぐる So　新しい明日に 逢う為に Oh, SHINING STAR 星空の下に 名もない　果てない　道は続く 僕は君の為に 輝こう I'll be "SHINING STAR" - English= A shooting star soaring through the night sky A twinklingtwinkling is written with 星々 (stars) but it's pronounced as ひかり (light) for this song, i tried using a word that can cover both stars and light. trace of a dream from beyond the horizon Even though I understandsame with twinkling, understand was written with 理解 (comprehension) but it's pronounced as わかってる (to understand)...that it might just be an illusion Today with you, I continue chasing it Beautiful things are so fragile and ephemeral Permeating through your eyes, I reach out Oh, SHINING STAR Underneath this starry sky An unknown, neverending path continues And for your sake I'll keep on shining I'll be "SHINING STAR" Hiding your sorrow behind a smile You understand the pain of resistance A lifeless flower is blooming in the plains Such things make this world beautiful Without hurting anyone, no dreams can come true Without getting hurt, there's no way forward either Oh, SHINING STAR As unbalanced as we are If we have different strides, let's join hands The path ahead of you, I shall light it up I'm your "SHINING STAR" If you were to lose your way I would certainly guide you back You just need to believe me, and take a step forward Oh, SHINING STAR Our world is such a Cold, yet kind place, continuing to revolve So, in order to arrive at A new tomorrow Oh, SHINING STAR Underneath this starry sky An unknown, neverending path continues And for your sake I'll keep on shining I'll be "SHINING STAR" }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Amazing☆World= Amazing☆World - Kanji= あなたの響き渡るMelodyは なんと、輝かしく素晴らしい！ 求める術の違いなど些細なことですね 共に踊りましょう！ 驚きは生まれ変わる為の きっかけでしょう？ さぁ、望みを越えた刺激をどうぞ！ 愛はなんてAmazing☆ 閉ざされた扉さえも開き得る鍵になるのです 探してました……心からのSmile！ 世界を今日も彩りましょう Surprise！ 重なる薔薇の花びらのように 『想い』纏う姿は美しい！ ひとひら毎が新しいあなたのドレスです 嗚呼！お似合いですよ！ 人生はワイングラスなのです 甘露な美酒で満たしませんが 乾杯しましょう！ シェイクスピア曰く 求め、得る愛は素晴らしい ですが……よりもっとAmazing☆ それは求めず、与える愛です あなたに今日も贈りましょう 滑稽……転じて刺激的な日々-Days-！ 道化の役を演じ切りましょう、Masquerade！ 愛はなんてAmazing☆ 新世界を飾るべき感動が溢れそうです！ 見つけましたよ……心からのSmile！ 世界に愛を贈りましょう……私が、響き渡る歌で！ Amazing！ - English= Your resonating melody is just Oh so brilliant and wonderful! Its difference with the technique you're seeking for is so trivial So let's dance together! Surprisement it's just a cue to be reborn is it not? Now please experience an excitement that's even more exciting from what you can imagine! Love is truly Amazing☆ It can even be the key to open a closed door I have been searching for it... a pure smile from the heart! Let's paint colors to the world too today, Surprise! Like a piled up rose petals The you who wears your "feelings" is beautiful! Each petal of it is a new dress for you Ah! It fits you a lot! Life is like a wine glass Would you like to satisfy yourself with a sweet, great sake? Let us cheers! As shakespeare once said The love you seeked and acquired is wonderful But there's something... even more Amazing☆ It is a love you acquired despite not seeking it And so I shall deliver it today too to you The humorous... and exciting days! Perfectly playing the role of the jester, Masquerade! Love is truly Amazing☆ We should decorate the new world, oh my emotions might overflow! I have finally found it... a pure smile from the heart! I shall deliver love to the world... with my resonating song! Amazing! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Little Little Prince Star= Little Little Prince Star - Kanji= きっと明日ももっと　ボクを好きになるから 目を離さないでいてね キラキラ星　あこがれてる　ボクのハートがキラキラリン それは　がんばれちゃうヒケツだよ　キミも真似していいからね いそがしい毎日のなかで　ちゃんとトレーニングも欠かさず ねえ、わかる？　この前よりもダンゼン輝いてる！ やったね♪ だって世界でいちばん　ボクが可愛いんだから ちゃんと魅せてあげなきゃ ホラ昨日よりも　ボクを好きになったでしょ？ その笑顔でわかるんだ キミのキラキラ星になる　きっと約束するから 目を離さないでいてね たのしいことばかりじゃない　だけど負けたくないからね キリリ　未来に挑まれたんじゃ　受けて立たなきゃボクじゃない ダイジョウブ　意外とタフだもん　ちゃんと成長しているんだ ねえ、今はちいさくたって　キミには見えるんでしょ？ やったね♪ だって世界でいちばん　ボクが可愛いいことは 変えようがない事実 きっと明日ももっと　ボクを好きにさせるよ その笑顔に応えなきゃ キミのキラキラ星になる　これは決定事項ね 安心して見ていてよ ラララ　理想の自分になろう ラララ　今はまだ Little prince star 1 step 2 step 3 and smile smile さあ、キミもボクの真似して 1 step 2 step 3 and　キラキラ笑顔～ よくできました◎ やったね♪ だって世界でいちばん　ボクが可愛いんだから ちゃんと魅せてあげなきゃ ホラ昨日よりも　ボクを好きになったでしょ？ その笑顔でわかるんだ キミのキラキラ星になる　きっと約束するから 目を離さないでいてね - English= I'm sure you'll like me even more tomorrow So don’t take your eyes off me! That twinkling little star sparks a twinkle in my heart It's the secret to my hard work, but it's fine if you use it too Among my busy every days, I haven't missed a single bit of training Hey, do you get it? My dancing's shining even more than before! I did it! ♪ Because I'm the world's number one cutie I've got to charm you no matter what! I wasn't just bragging yesterday about you liking me more, was I? I can see it in your smile I promise I'll become your twinkling star So don't take your eyes off me! It's not all fun and games, but I don't want to lose either Tensely, the future challenged me, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't face it head-on It's okay, I'm surprisingly tough and growing up quickly Hey, for now I might be small, but you can see me, right? I did it ♪ I'm the world's number one cutie, after all That fact can't be changed Surely tomorrow I'll make you love me even more I've got to meet the expectations of your smiling faces I'll become your twinkling star, this is what I've decided So don't worry, just keep watching me! Lalala, I'll chase my ideal self Lalala, I'm still only a Little Star Prince 1 step, 2 step, 3 step and smile, smile Now, you do it too! 1 step, 2 step, 3 and give a sparkling smile~ Good job! We did it ♪ Because I'm the world's number one cutie I've got to charm you no matter what! I wasn't just bragging yesterday about you liking me more, was I? I can see it in your smile I promise I'll become your twinkling star So don't take your eyes off me! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Zutto Soba de...= ずっと そばで… (Always by your Side...) - Kanji= Forever and ever, I'll be there for you, You, Wow Forever and ever, I'll be there for you, Wow Every time　気付けばまた あなたのことばかり考えて Always　花が咲くような 愛しい笑顔が見たくて 知らない表情が　眩しすぎる時もあったけれど I believe you 変わりゆくあなたが　いつだって好きだから With you ずっと　そばで… あなたの笑顔を　この手で守りたい 強い想いは　何があったって　揺らがない セピア色の景色をぱっと塗り替えて 知らなかった世界をくれた人 寄り添いながら　歩いていたい たくさんの温もりで　包み込んで Wow, Forever and ever, I'll be there for you, Wow Faraway　離れたって あなたは胸の中いつもいて Ever　過ごした時間は どんなことも無駄じゃない 甘く温かい　ホットミルクのような幸せ I can't believe it 穏やかな日常　終わりが怖いほどに Shining ずっと　そばで… 夢を追いかける　あなたを見ていたい 目指す未来を　反射してもっと　きらめいてる 与えられたものをさらに飛び越えて 何度だって立ち上がれる人 そんなあなたを　信じていると 胸張って言えるから 秘めていた炎を　お互い燃やして 交わし合えるその時を　待っているから… あなたの幸せを　支えられるのが 何より幸せで たった一人の　心に決めた 愛しい人 ずっと　そばで… どんな道だって　明るく照らしたい あなたが選んだ　誰とも違う　その道を 決して不安にはさせない　永遠に 当たり前に隣で　永遠に 生まれた意味を　生きる理由を 遠回りしたけれど　見つけたから Wow, Forever and ever, I'll be there for you, Wow - English= Forever and ever, I'll be there for you, you, wow Forever and ever, I'll be there for you, wow Every time, when I realized it I was thinking about you and only you again Always, like a blooming flower I want to see your lovely smile There might be times where unknown expressions would feel dazzling to you but I believe you Because I will keep on loving the you who keeps changing With you Always, by your side... With my hands, I want to protect your smile These strong feelings won't be shaken no matter what Easily repainting the sepia colored view You gave me a new world I have never known I want to walk besides you while snuggling close to you Wrapping you up with a lot of warmth Wow, forever and ever, I'll be there for you, Wow Faraway, even when we're separated You're always inside my heart Ever, the time we spent together Is not a waste for sure A happiness like a sweet and warm hot milk I can't believe it The fear of losing these peaceful days is too much that it's Shining Always, by your side I want to watch over you chasing your dreams Reflecting on your ideal future, you're glittering even brighter You would exceed what was given to you And you would stand up and recover every time "I believe in someone like you" I can say that with pride so Let's burn each other's emotions we've been bottling up inside I will wait for the time we can talk to each other again... Just by supporting your happiness It means the world to me I've decided from my heart that you're my one and only Beloved person Always, by your side... I want to illuminate whatever path you choose Different from everyone else, that path you chose I will not let you feel uneasy forever I will be next to you, as if it's natural, forever My life's purpose, my life's meaning I might have detoured a little, but I have found it Wow, forever and ever, I'll be there for you, Wow }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics